


Traintracks

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sometimes u just..., Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, train wreck, write milo almost dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: People were still yelling, some were scolding him, weren't aware he'd been hurt yet. Not like it mattered.
Kudos: 19





	Traintracks

He's got a bit of a set mission, he doesn't care what will happen after it, his stupid law shit has been stopping him from doing anything else, so he thought of _one_ thing that can't be messed up. Train directions. Times. Always the same time, everyday, he had it on a map. He was heading to the tracks. He told Zack and Melissa he was gonna hang out there for awhile, incase he changed his mind- but. He didn't think he would.

Standing at the tracks, trying not to acknowledge people shouting at him for more stuff he'd done. Yea, whatever, he's the worst person in this town, he's horrible, nobody likes him, nobody wants him around, ever, hes terrible, and bad, and.

He could hear the train coming, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Just another minute, and he slips his backpack off his back. Is he crying? maybe a little. but thats because he can't stop thinking. everyone will be happier with one less Murphy in town, the town wouldn't be so fucked up, everything wrong that happened here was his fault.

He steps onto the tracks. And he knows his law will deny him his wish, he hears people screaming and yelling for him now, as if he suddenly matters. Hes staring at the train head-on, watching it veer off course, tumbling sideways- and an action to save, he runs as fast as he can, opening emergency hatches along the way, something was swinging forward, and he can't very well dodge that.

It hits him, and he's thrown forward, landing and skidding on the grass, trying not to acknowledge the blood starting to cloud his vision. He could feel it everywhere, sticky, wrong. His sweatervest was practically sticking to him. People were still yelling, some were scolding him, weren't aware he'd been hurt yet. Not like it mattered.

He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, he'll wait till the reaper comes, right here, all day if he has too.


End file.
